His Lord: The Beginning
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: Young Haldir has fallen in love with his Lord Celeborn, and one day in the bathing rooms, he gets his real first meeting with the Lord and learns of a secret that he is not sure he should ever have discovered.


His Lord: The Beginning  
  
By Edward Uwnhai Silverfang (Eddie_Uwnhai@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairings: Haldir/Celeborn, Celeborn/Gwindor, Haldir/Celeborn/Gwindor, Haldir/Celeborn/Galadriel  
  
Rating: Over all NC-17, but 'safe' teaser is located here.  
  
Summery: Young Haldir has fallen in love with his Lord Celeborn, and one day in the bathing rooms, he gets his real first meeting with the Lord and learns of a secret that he is not sure he should ever have discovered.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Tolkien, not I; I only take claim over the story line. The name Halenil was shamelessly stolen from Implacida.  
  
Warning: if all goes to plan, this will be a really intense story; I plan to have slash (der), BDSM, BP, and a dash of non-con not quite rape, and Humil.  
  
A/N: For this story alone I have made the age order of Haldir and his brothers to start off Orophin as eldest, Rúmil, middle, and Haldir himself, youngest.  
  
Also BIG heaping wallop of gratitude to my beta-reader Mawgy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Choice  
  
His Lord's hands swept his hair from his face and he kissed the nape of his neck; he leaned forward to give better access as a shiver ran down his spine. Celeborn's tongue swept out and licked from about half way down his naked back up to his hairline, right along his spine; he couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping his lips. The silver Lord came to stand before him, kissing around his neck and up to his ear where he bit the lobe lightly, then licked up to the tip and sucked on it for a moment, eliciting a moan. Then the mouth pulled away and blew a draft of cool air, causing him to shiver once more.  
  
He walked away then, after receiving a curt nod from Haldir, and stripped down with the March Warden. Haldir could not help but look over Celeborn's body as he himself dressed. Celeborn was strong still, even though he sat at his desk more often than not. His tanned skin was stretched just perfectly over his firm muscles and his thin lips were just slightly darker and pinker than the rest of his skin. His dark eyes were framed by even darker lashes and thicker, arched eyebrows, his pointed ears sticking out through his blond hair. His broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and the two round globes of his buttocks, and then on to his thick-muscled thighs and his calves, to his feet with their long toes. His perfection was marred, though, by ugly bruises and cuts crisscrossing his chest and back, with scratches of nail, whip and knife. Blood still trickled down from between his thighs, but he did not seem to care that Haldir could see all this, for surely he knew what a sight he presented.  
  
Haldir nodded mutely. He had never once in his life thought that the first time he conversed with Lord Celeborn it would be about pain and pleasure. He was confused also. He wanted to please Celeborn, but he was afraid of the offer; it would be painful, even Celeborn admitted to that, but from the look of his Lord's body, it would be more than painful, but also pleasurable. Celeborn gave him a half smile. "I'll come by in a week and will take your answer then." He took up the goblet once more and drained the remaining liquid from its depths, then stood, stretched and walked over to the door, disappearing out of it and leaving behind a very confused elf.  
  
Chapter 2: The Answer  
  
Just like Celeborn had said, on the seventh day since his proposition, Haldir was summoned to a lunch with his Lord. Haldir looked at the letter with a focus like one of absolute dread. His eyes were wide and he was sweating in fear. He knew he could deny Celeborn nothing, he would consent to this, and he just knew he was going to regret it.  
  
"Strip," he ordered. Haldir's eyes widened, but with only a small amount of hesitation, he started undoing the laces to his tunic. Then he let it fall to the floor, soon followed by his shirt and his boots and with a bit more hesitation, his pants slid down his thighs to join the pile.  
  
The knife came back again, pressing against the flesh under his nipple, and cutting up and over the nub, nearing the opposite shoulder from the last cut. A few tears escaped Haldir's eyes, and his teeth came down onto his lips, pressing down to keep from losing control. Celeborn's leaned down and pressed his lips against the others, murmuring words of praise and reassurance. Gwindor's fingers came down to the spilt blood spilling over and he spread it across the younger elf's chest, creating patterns only he seemed to be able to see in the dark red liquid.  
  
Chapter 3: Plans and Pain  
  
When he arrived home, his brothers were gone, but it was just as well, for he had not thought up a proper excuse yet. So instead, he made himself something to eat and sat down in his room, and thought about what he would tell them. Maybe he could say Gwindor had expressed to their Lord that Haldir could be trained, specially, for reasons not given to him yet.  
  
When called, he is meeting with Gwindor, or Celeborn, or even maybe someone else, and is learning from them. He liked the sound of that, but to make it plausible he would have to train himself to be harder, stronger, and he would have to learn more. He would gather books from Lórien's library, read them, learn them and know them.  
  
It was at that moment, he noticed someone else in the room, he pulled away and started to turn his head, but Celeborn's hand shot out and made Haldir face him. "Continue with what you were doing, it is just my wife." He said in a reassuring tone. Haldir's eyes widened, just his wife? The woman was dangerous and he says just? Celeborn seemed to understand what he was thinking, and laughed, "Do not worry so, Haldir." He looked up at his wife then, "You do not mind my taking lovers, do you, love?" He asked, smiling, his eyes dancing in mirth. "No, love, just as long as I get to play as well." She replied, sitting down next to her husband on the bed. She was in all her glory, her long blonde hair, loose and wavy, her gentle blue eyes, her long white gown, and her feet bare as they usually were. Celeborn smiled down at him, "You see? I am not cheating on her, we are in agreement. You and I both are in no trouble. Now continue," he ordered, taking Haldir's hair in his hands and pulling him towards his weeping erection.  
  
Haldir tried to pull away, but Celeborn didn't let him, thrusting in and out of the moist cavern, his eyes closed in pleasure and his head thrown back, mouth open, gasping, shuddering, as he neared completion. Tears gathered in Haldir eyes and he struggled to free himself, but couldn't with Celeborn's considerable weight resting over him, his calves locked around his arms. Finally he felt Celeborn stiffen and his essence filled the younger elf's mouth, some going down his throat, some leaking from between his lips and Celeborn's girth.  
  
Chapter 4: Fear and Desire  
  
When Haldir awoke, it was to soft singing, and one hand gently tangling through his hair, brushing his scalp, and another, slightly smaller hand, holding his and its fingers brushing along his knuckles. "Where have you been, brother?" Rúmil asked, the first to notice he was no longer sleeping. Haldir didn't reply and buried his head in his eldest brother's shoulder, breathing in his familiar -safe- scent. Orophin chuckled, ending his song and pushing back a few stray wisps of hair from his sibling's face, kissing his forehead and catching a falling tear. "Haldir?" Orophin whispered, as Rúmil moved closer, wrapping his arms around their youngest brother. "Haldir, tell us what troubles you so?" He asked. Haldir slowly shook his head, and turned deeper into the comforting embrace of the two elves he cared for most.  
  
Rúmil sighed and lowered himself to his knees. "He was always the prettier of the three of us, it only figures Lord Celeborn would claim him, he always does with the most beautiful." "How many have stayed, Rúmil? How many of his victims have not left for Valinor when he was finished with them?" Orophin cried. Rúmil reached over, pulling his elder brother into a fierce hug, "A few have, enough to give me hope." "I could not follow him, if he left. I know I am not ready to leave yet." Orophin turned away from the door to face his sibling. "Nor am I. But Haldir is strong, and he has the both of us here, when Celeborn tires of him and casts him away, we will be here to piece his heart back together."  
  
His Lord smiled to see him, eyes roaming over his form, lingering on the yellowy bruises marring his face. "Good day, Haldir," he said softly, eyes turning cold suddenly, "I trust you slept well?" "Well enough." "Good, then." Celeborn didn't even take notice to see if Haldir was following him as he walked out of his study, just making his way to the room where he always took his toys and walking in, waiting for the other to come in and close the door. He didn't waste time either. "Strip," came the usual command. Haldir, of course, complied, but it took him a moment to build up the strength. All he wanted to do was run out of the room, and back to his brothers' waiting arms. That small amount of time was enough. He received a sharp slap against his cheek for the hesitation.  
  
Chapter 5: The Discussion and Reasoning  
  
Galadriel was disturbed by how quickly Celeborn was teaching and moving with the younger elf, who was by no means a child, but still too young for most of Celeborn's tastes. Celeborn was clearly infatuated with him and wanted all of him as quickly as he could. Galadriel had not yet met someone who made her heart race or her loins moist besides her own lover, Celeborn. But apparently, Celeborn had found that in the young Galadrim. This transgression of ethics was unheard of. Love was a rarity among elves, unlike popular belief, and Celeborn should not have fallen for him, though Haldir more than likely did not know this, he held no blame in this.  
  
Haldir woke to the gentle traces of fingertips across his cheek and lips. He let his tongue flick out and touch the digit, before drawing away quickly with a furious blush across his face. Celeborn found it endearing, and chuckled at his younger lover's antics. "I have work I need to get back to," he said simply, waiting a moment longer before he stood, cleaned up with a basin of water in one corner, and finally dressed.  
  
"I have been watching you, as I always do," she started. Celeborn nodded, knowing full well his wife kept an eye on him at all times, as he did her. This was an aspect of their relationship not born from an absence of trust, but more for the trust they had in each other, and a want to know their lovers and understand what they are up to. "Haldir is a young elf," she continued, slowly easing into her subject. Celeborn nodded once more, still waiting for his wife to get to her point, but also knowing better that she was working her way there, and what she was saying was part of it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Dance  
  
It was extremely late by the time Haldir returned home, having thoroughly enjoyed himself in his readings. Tomorrow he planned to rise early and to return to his physical trainings. But at the moment, what he needed was a meal, and as he climbed up the rope and over the wooden ledge, he came face to face with both his brothers, disapproving faces firmly in place.  
  
Before he knew it, instead of goblins and orcs standing before him in their clumsy armor and with flagging weapons. He saw Celeborn striding majestically towards him. His beautiful face set into hard lines of determination, grey blue eyes glowing brightly in his strength. He brought his knives about from his hip holsters and charged at Haldir, who had to dodge to the left, but still felt the stinging bite of metal along his lower arm. He looked, and saw blood dripping down the length of his arm, seeping through his grey jerkin.  
  
Haldir gasped, spitting out blood, and then fell to his knees. Holding the blade sticking out of his gut. He looked down at it, the red welling up on all sides and dribbling down his skin, spreading a wicked stain. Celeborn was in front of him then, and he looked up into his Lord's eyes, his own peeling over with tears, not understanding.  
  
Celeborn laughed, peering behind Haldir's body, he quickly turned around to see Gwindor coming up behind him, holding his sword limply at his side. He took place to Haldir's right, brought his sword up and then down, in a clean arc, aiming for Haldir's neck.  
  
End  
  
Just a reminder, this is only a teaser, if you wish to find the full story it is located at my website and at my yahoo group, more information is given on locations and how to get there in my bio.  
  
Edward Uwnhai Silverfang 


End file.
